


Come to Bed

by orphan_account



Series: Daddies' Boy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Esign Chekov has a nightmare so he goes to his Daddy and Papa's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Star trek or any of its characters.

Chekov stumbles anxiously into the sleeping quarters he knows Kirk and Mccoy share. Only Jim is awake, he is sitting up in bed and smiling at the slight figure in the doorway. 

Jim raises an eyebrow, a silent invitation for Pavel to come closer. Pavel obeys and the doors shut briskly behind him causing him to jump. Out of instinct Pavel places his thumb in his mouth and lets his shoulders sink in an attempt to self soothe. Jim slides closer to McCoy on the right side of the bed and pats the small space he’s made for the ensign. 

"What’s the matter Pavel?" Jim asks, his bright smile setting off the dim bedroom. Pavel knows the drill. He divests himself of the soft cotton t-shirt and sweat pants he is wearing and climbs sheepishly onto the bed, careful not to wake the older man, and curls up to Jim’s side.

"I had a nightmare. I want to sleep with you and Papa," Pavel whispers with his thumb still at his lips. 

Kirk smiles devilishly as he places a hand on Pavel’s face, stroking it softly before taking Pavel's hand in his own. “You can sleep here. But you’ve really got to stop sucking your thumb. It isn’t good for your teeth." Jim scolds.

Pavel’s face warmed as it flushed. “I’m sorry daddy," he says as he takes his thumb out of his mouth. He wants to dry it on the bed sheet but isn't sure if he's allowed so he lets it sit at his thigh, wet and cold.

"It’s okay baby," Jim smiles as he takes Pavel’s face in his hands and kisses him on the lips, chastely at first but soon the kiss grows hungrier. Jim works his tongue between the younger man’s lips and massages the muscles there. Chekov lets out a high moan of delight before Jim pulls away. “You want to suck daddy instead?" he asks.

Pavel’s face lights up and he nods furiously. Jim kisses him on the lips one more time before letting him go to work between his legs. There is no clothing to remove as Jim always sleeps in the nude. Pavel goes straight to suckling at the tip of Jim’s half-hard cock and Jim lets out a low groan before securing a reassuring hand in Pavel’s hair. 

McCoy suddenly stirs beside them. “Is that you baby?" he asks in a gruff voice still filled with sleep. Chekov merely moans his affirmative around the base of Kirk’s cock. The pleasant vibration elicits a soft purr from the captain. “Mm, you’re being such a good boy for Daddy," McCoy whispers tenderly as he lowers his hand to pet the mop of blond curls there. Pavel nuzzles at Kirk’s pubic hair appreciatively. McCoy plants a soft kiss to Kirk’s lips as he slides in closer to the two. Pavel understands and with his right hand he gently cups McCoy’s cock and strokes it to full hardness.

Chekov’s delicious ministrations on his superiors go on for some time. His eyes flicker upward to catch the occasional glance of his Daddy and Papa lazily making out as their baby pleasures them. Chekov is always more than overjoyed with making them happy. Kirk comes first and Chekov greedily slurps the entirety of his release down his lithe throat. When McCoy comes, Pavel spends some time licking it off his torso in smooth, wet strokes. 

Chekov finally settles between the two and lets them wrap their warm arms around him. “I lowe you daddy, I lowe you papa." he yawns.

"We know baby,"

"We love you too."


End file.
